villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
La Mirage
Jade Blythe or La Mirage is a character in the RP Villainy and Virtue, she was made and is portrayed by Arla. This character has the power to become transparent meaning her and the object she has with her turn completely invisible. She can also levitate and bend objects with her telekinesis. She is a neutral character but would lean more over to the villain side of things if she didn't have a Robin Hood complex. Biography Background Jade grew up in the rich family behind Blythe Inc. She first discovered her abilities in primary school after a game of hide and seek. Not only did she disappear, but managed to make the tree she'd climbed invisible too. After that, she was an outcast. AppearanceCategory:Character Personality Application As submitted by Arla Name: Jade Blythe Alias: La Mirage (Mira for short) Gender: Female Age: 18 Alignment: Neutral (But she would tip more to villain, if she didn’t have a Robin Hood-complex) Specialisations: Transparence: She has the ability to make herself and objects she’s in touch with, completely invisible to the naked eye as well as recording devices. The items regain their visibility approximately five seconds after she’s lost physical contact with the object. She can maintain her own invisibility much longer though. Telekinesis: She’s able to lift and bend items at her will. It’s her most useful skill for sure, as her knack for mystery and deception has made her come up with a few tricks of her own. Physical Description: Her short, curly copper hair isn’t the most characteristic feature of her looks. The first thing you’d notice is her mismatching eyes, the one being (most likely) a deep indigo, changing colour to show how much effort she puts into her telekinetic powers. The other eye reflects her mood, a delightful green when she’s happy and an intense orange when she’s angry. Nobody knows how many colours her eyes can display, and she's not able to control their colour. She stands with a confident, fit posture at 5’7” and wears a large dark purple top hat, customized to help with her tricks and nightly bank robberies. Her cloak and shoes always match her hat; she wears a golden Venetian mask to make recognition a difficult task, a white shirt with a light purple vest and light golden trousers. On rare occasions, she wears a red bowtie to match her hair. Informally she wears convenient clothing: jeans, (usually) a white t-shirt and sneakers. She only puts on her “purple gear” on stage and when she performs her street tricks/stunts, which have given her a lot of popularity among the public and press. Personality Description: She’s got a bit of a Robin Hood-complex: take from the rich and give to the poor, as long as she gets her share. Many people would look at her with dismay if they knew her generosity was financed by the multiple bank robberies and art thefts in the vicinity. Loveable and charming, nobody suspects her of the unstable, sly personality that causes her to look for the next challenge of her powers and intellect. She is also a bit vain. Backstory: She first discovered her power to be completely invisible in primary school after a game of hide and seek where she not only became invisible, but made the tree she climbed disappear as well. The bullies at school made her an outcast afterwards, calling her a freak when her eyes started to mismatch and blaming her when several items went missing. Isolated and an easy prey to the bullies, she would look at them with fury and imagine how she could make them feel the same way as she did. Not long after, she got expelled and started homeschooling after what the teachers described as “an event so grim it should be punishable by death, had she not been gifted by the rare gift of telekinesis”. She grew up in a rich family, and with too much time on her hands she started to learn magic tricks to keep herself from being bored. One day she wanted to show off, and opened a stand on the street. Soon people started to flock her, and not long after the press started to follow her around. Wearing a mask that hid her face along with her father’s black top hat, she longed to create her own identity; and thus, La Mirage was born. Not one has been able to recognize who she really is underneath the golden Venetian mask. Yet. Quotes Category:Major Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Arla